


Lina's Special Day

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Something I wrote for a contest entry on DA involving Lina having a 'special day' Lina's birthday comes around and Xelloss gives her a very special gift





	Lina's Special Day

Lina groaned as she sleepily got out of bed, stretching her arms out and then moving to the mirror as she brushed her hair, smiling at herself. She did her usual poses as she huffed over how her breasts still wouldn’t grow… “Dammit, and now I’ve reached the age they probably won’t grow anymore…” she grumbled, slowly getting dressed. She threw her arms behind her head, twisting her mouth as she made another pose.  
   
 ** _“Happy Birthday, Miss Lina.”_**  
   
Lina’s eyes widened and she quickly spun around, seeing the familiar face of the purple haired Mazoku priest she knew well. “ **XELLOSS!** What the _HELL_ are you doing here?!” she shouted, tossing a Fireball at his face.  
   
Xelloss quickly lifted a hand and canceled the spell out. “I just thought I’d come to visit you on such an occasion.” He smirked. “I brought a gift.” He held up a small box that was wrapped up.  
   
Lina just eyed him suspiciously. “Ok, what are you up to THIS time?”  
   
“ _That is a secret._ ” He replied with a smile, wagging his finger.  
   
“I don’t have time for this.” Lina snapped, heading for the door.  
   
Xelloss teleported in front of her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips. “What’s the harm in taking one little gift from me?”  
   
Lina’s cheeks turned bright red, she froze from his actions just as badly as she did when he kissed her cheek once. “I-I-I…”  
   
“You are by far the most adorable human I’ve ever met.” Xelloss chuckled, winking at her. He placed the box in her hand. “I hope you enjoy it.” He suddenly vanished.  
   
Lina tried quickly to regain her composure. Slowly she opened the box to find a necklace with a violet gem. It looked ok, and didn’t seem to radiate some sort of curse, so she decided to put it on. Nothing happened, so maybe for once Xelloss actually just gave her something nice. “Fruitcake.” She rolled her eyes. “Why is he being nice to me?”  
   
She shrugged and headed down the stairs to the breakfast table.  
   
“ ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINA!!!_** ” shouted her friends that were waiting for her.  
   
Lina blinked rapidly. “Gourry, Amelia, Zel… You guys all remembered and…” she looked at some of the other guests in the room. “Filia, Sylphiel, Martina, Zangulus, Pokota? You guys are all here too?!”  
   
“Of course, we all wanted to make the day special for you Miss Lina.” Sylphiel said with a smile.  
   
“Gourry forgot but we reminded him quickly it’s your birthday.” Zelgadis chuckled.  
   
“We all got you presents too!” Amelia cried.  
   
“I figured I might as well attend, Zangulus and I were in town.” Martina shrugged.  
   
“Huh? But you insisted we come to this town because you heard Lina was going to be here and-“ Zangulus was quickly shut up by Martina stepping on his foot.  
   
“We ordered extra food too so there’s plenty for all of us.” Pokota chuckled.  
   
“It’s been a long time, I’m so happy to see you all again.” Filia said, sipping her tea. “I had Gravos and Jilas look after Val so I could come.”  
   
“Well that’s great.” Lina said, coming to the table and sitting down. “You guys know just what to get me, lots and lots of glorious food!” she started digging in right away.  
   
Gourry was eating too, but then blinked as he tilted his head to the side. “…. Hey Lina, did you finally grow breasts or something?” that got a plate smacked into his face.  
   
“ **WHAT KIND OF BAD JOKE WAS THAT?!?** ” Lina snapped.  
   
“Actually… He’s right. They’re a bit bigger than when I last saw you a few months ago.” Pokota brought up.  
   
“Huh?” Lina blinked rapidly, looking down at her chest. Now that they mentioned it her top felt rather tight… Her jaw dropped when she saw what they meant, her breasts had nearly doubled in size! “ ** _WHAT THE?!?_** ”  
   
“Miss Lina, don’t tell me you tried to magically enhance them?” Sylphiel asked.  
   
“I didn’t do anything!” Lina cried, feeling her larger breasts. “What the heck- XELLOSS!” she shouted, taking the necklace into her hand.  
   
“Oh am I invited to the party?” Xelloss chuckled as he appeared in a chair across from them.  
   
“ **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!?** ” Lina growled.  
   
“An amulet that enhances breast growth.” Xelloss shrugged. “You’re always complaining about their size, so when I came across this you came to mind.”  
   
“That’s so sweet you thought of Miss Lina!” Amelia cried. “I just knew justice would have a positive effect on you Mr. Xelloss!”  
   
Xelloss cringed from all her bright emotions. “ _Eerr…. Yeah, sure…_ ”  
   
“You mean you made Lina finally get breasts? Great job Xelloss.” Gourry remarked, which Lina tossed a chair at his head.  
   
“ **I HAD BREASTS DAMMIT!** ” Lina snapped. “He just made them bigger!”  
   
“Yeah, but what’s the side effect?” Zelgadis asked with a sharp tone.  
   
“ _Side effect?_ ” Xelloss asked innocently.  
   
Filia pulled out her mace. “You can’t fool us, Namagomi. A monster like you of course must have a reason for doing this. That amulet probably does mind control or something like that! How low will you go?!”  
   
Xelloss merely shrugged. “If there is one, I do not know. I’ve never actually seen it work to be honest.”  
   
“So you thought you’d just try it on Lina as a test subject just because you thought she’d go through with it so she no longer has a chest that’s as flat as a board?!?” Pokota cried, which his remark got him a Fireball in the face.  
   
“ ** _WILL YOU AND GOURRY STOP MOCKING MY BREASTS ALREADY?!?_** ” Lina shouted.  
   
“Oh please, I would think you’d be happy with that.” Xelloss chuckled, waving his hand. “After all Mazoku have no need for such an amulet, and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.”  
   
“Yes but… How much will it grow?” Sylphiel asked, motioning to Lina’s chest. It had tripled in size now!  
   
“H-hey…. These are getting kinda heavy…” Lina groaned, her breasts couldn’t even fit into her hand anymore.  
   
“Ooopppsss, guess there’s no stop to the spell once you put it on. My bad.” Xelloss chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
   
“ _YOUR BAD?!?_ ” Filia’s eyebrow twitched. “DO something about this you filthy monster!”  
   
“ **Xelloss….** ” Lina growled.  
   
“Alright, alright we’ll just take it off.” Xelloss shook his head, grabbing at the necklace and trying to pull it off. “… Huh?” he blinked when the latch holding it together wouldn’t give away.  
   
“What kind of crap are you trying now?!?” Lina shouted, then tried tugging it herself. **_“… IT WON’T COME OFF!_** ” And just then her breasts gained another three or four sizes, making her nearly double over.  
   
“Oh dear, this complicates things…” Xelloss muttered.  
   
“ **COMPLICATES THINGS?!? I’LL SHOW YOU COMPLICATED!!!** ” Lina hissed, power starting to flow into her hands as she mentally chanted, her breasts continuing to grow in the process.  
   
Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other, then nodded and started bolting for the door. “ _GET OUT OF HERE FAST!_ ”  
   
 ** _“DRAGON SLAVE!!!”_**  
   
   
“You didn’t need to blow up the whole inn, Miss Lina…” Xelloss groaned as the two of them stood in the pile of rubble that was left of the building, and several others around. The rest of the group had escaped and ran quite far from there, along with most of the townspeople.  
   
“Listen you jackass, it’s your fault that-“ Lina shouted, but blinked as the necklace crumbled into pieces and fell off, returning her breasts to normal. “ _Hey!_ ”  
   
Xelloss blinked. “Perhaps it got damaged from Lord Ruby Eye’s Spell and that destroyed it. Well at least no harm was done, right?”  
   
“ ** _I OUGHT TO BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE FOR THAT!!_** ” Lina snarled as she pulled him into a headlock. “My back still aches just from the few minutes of that rack being huge!”  
   
“Yes, but don’t you see the point now?” Xelloss chuckled, turning his head to face her, eyes open. “You got what you wanted, bigger breasts, but did that really make you feel different?”  
   
“I didn’t need HUGE breasts you idiot!” Lina snapped. “I just hate it when people make fun of me for it! Like stupid Gourry and Pokota were!”  
   
“That’s my point, you’re still Lina, big or small breasts, so why does it matter?” Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. “It didn’t make you feel better about yourself, and to merely chide you for it is quite simple minded. You look lovely either way.”  
   
That made Lina blush, she quickly dropped him and got on her feet to look away. “Don’t tease me, you fruitcake Mazoku.”  
   
Xelloss chuckled, standing up and dusting off his cloak. “I’m serious.”  
   
“ _Huh?_ ” Lina blinked and looked at him, his amethyst eyes were looking right at her. Now that he mentioned it, he has been the only one never to make fun of her breasts… “S-so what exactly was the point of all this then? To show me I don’t need bigger breasts?”  
   
“To show you that no matter what those fools say, the way you are is the way they like you.” Xelloss chuckled, leaning his head in close. “Humans are such fools to care about their physical appearance. Your astral forms are far more beautiful, the very color of your soul.”  
   
Lina felt her cheeks burn once again, she quickly shoved her hand at his face to push him away. “S-stop acting so weird, it’s not like you.”  
   
Xelloss merely laughed at that, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm once more. “Oh? Was it not this Mazoku that saved your life just a few months ago? While your friend’s death would have been a loss of enjoyment for me and would have distracted you from performing the Giga Slave, you really think I’d stand up against my own lord knowing it was suicide? After all, who was it my protection was most focused on?”  
   
Lina’s ruby eyes went wide. “… H-hold on Xelloss… T-this isn’t right. I’m a human, you’re a freaking monster! Are you seriously trying to tell me that-“  
   
“Now you’re easily much more than a mere human, Miss Lina.” Xelloss winked at her. “One touched by the Lord of Nightmares herself, I don’t think there’s another human in the world that can claim that.”  
   
Lina’s face turned into a fireball. “S-so the whole reason for this crap was to show me that… You…”  
   
“Find you to be extremely lovely just the way you are and desire you? Hmmm now that’s a secret.” Xelloss winked, leaning his head closer. “… One I want to whisper privately to you that I’ve hidden for far too long now, my real gift to you my dear Lina.” Then he closed the distance between them with a kiss before she could speak.  
   
Lina froze within the kiss out of complete shock. Before her senses ever came back he had broken the kiss, leaving her with a violent blush on her face, his violet eyes open and looking at her seductively. “Your battle over your emotions that can’t decide if you want to kill me or kiss me back is ever the feast Lina-chan…”  
   
“What did you call me?!” an anger vain popped on Lina’s forehead as she thrust her palm onto his chest and chanted a quick spell, blasting him off her.  
   
Xelloss chuckled as he stood up, dusting off his cloak. “Awww what’s wrong I thought you take pride in your beauty?” he grinned.  
   
Lina’s cheeks burned crimson at that. “K-knock it off you fruitcake Mazoku.” She grumbled to herself as she always seemed off pace with this monster.  
   
Xelloss smiled and approached her, taking her hand. “Perhaps you’d like a more subtle gesture for your birthday, like an outing to wherever you please as I can take you anywhere quickly.”  
   
Lina’s eyebrow creased, hundreds of questions were entering her mind right now. What scared her most was the fact that she seemed a bit excited hearing that, Xelloss was always the mysterious one and spending time with him meant she could work at unlocking those secrets… That and he always was the only one match her wits, Gourry never was one for conversation and Zelgadis got moody at times, and well Amelia… Was Amelia.  
   
“Are you seriously suggesting taking me out on a date? Do Mazoku even date?” she asked.  
   
“There are times we find certain humans quite interesting and take a liking to them.” Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. “You are the first to catch this demon’s eyes.” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing gently.  
   
Lina’s face flushed red once again. “W-well I… I guess it couldn’t hurt…” she mumbled, hating how her heart was hammering now. “But you’re paying for anything and everything I want, got it?”  
   
“Of course.” Xelloss chuckled, leaning in close. “Shall we then?” he suddenly lifted her into his arms bridal style.  
   
“H-hey put me down!” she cried, kicking her legs and moving her arms frantically.  
   
Xelloss grinned and kissed her once again, which suddenly made her stop and turn so red from embarrassment she halted her actions altogether. She decided to hell with it and kissed him back, which just made him grin as he vanished with her in his arms, which was the sight Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadis, Sylphiel, Filia Martina, Zangulus and Pokota saw as they arrived back on the scene.  
   
Each one of them stood speechless, and would be awaiting Lina to come back and explain just what the hell they just saw... Lina sure was going to have a lot to tell them about her special day…


End file.
